Digital media, such as music, e-books, video and software applications, can be distributed to the public through an online digital media store. One example of an online digital media store is the iTunes® store, operated by Apple Inc., Cupertino Calif. Some online digital media stores, such as the iTunes® store, allow content providers (e.g., music distributors) to provide and manage digital media using a web-based application or an automated data feed.